Super Rio Saga Deleted Scenes
by Alex The Owl
Summary: The scenes from my Super Rio Saga that I deleted for some reasons
1. AngelusXAlex

**Yo, yo, yo, guys! Welcome to the chapters that I didn't putted in my stories as I wanted them to stay rated T. This one will be after the 9****th**** chapter a day after the first torture.**

In the world of light, in the Angelus's room, this last one justly finished torturing Blu for the second time.

However, she was troubled by the fact that Blu was healed from the injuries she made him the day before.

Angelus: "How could he get healed?"

She said with a wing on her hip and the other on her chin.

Angelus: "Can it be his wife? She has plants power. No; the darkness ropes prevents the nature to act. Could it be the owl? The fire ropes has never been used on an illness. Maybe he found a way to use his powers!"

Then, she began thinking on what to do.

Suddenly, a smile appeared on her grey beak.

Angelus: "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Back in the cell, Alex justly healed Blu.<p>

Blu: "Thank you, Alex."

Jewel: "We're so lucky to have you!"

She said with nudging her beak on his face.

Alex blushed.

Alex: "Stop, guys; I'm gonna blush."

Blu: "He's right; we still have to find a way out of here."

Jewel: "Do you think you can use one of your Prototype powers to break these ropes?"

Alex shook his head.

Alex: "All of my strong stuff are neutralized."

Blu groaned in impatience.

Blu: "Duke! Where the hell are you?!"

Suddenly, the same light guard as always opened the cell's door with the keys and walked in.

Blu: "Ah, come on; the torture just finished!"

The light guard shook his head.

Light guard: "It isn't for you; the Angelus wants to see the owl."

The three friends looked in shock.

Alex: "Me? But...Why?"

He asked in fear.

Light guard: "I don't know; she just wanna see you."

He said with taking Alex in his wings and walking out of the cell closing the door.

Blu: "Wait! Tell us what she is gonna do to him!"

The light guard didn't pay attention and simply walked away.

Blu: "Darn it!"

Alex: "I-Is she gonna hurt me?"

He asked in fear after seeing all the things the Angelus did to Blu.

Light guard: "I don't know."

He simply answered as he continued to walk toward the Angelus's room.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, the light guard entered the Angelus's room with Alex in his wings.<p>

Alex trembled as he saw the Angelus lying in her huge bed with her back facing them.

Light guard: "Your majesty."

He said to get her attention.

Angelus: "Put him next to me."

She said not looking at them.

The light guard immediately obeyed and walked toward her bed making Alex's fear growing at each steps getting him closer to this monster.

Finally, the light guard gently putted him on the soft and comfortable bed on his back.

Alex: (Wow! Very comfortable.)

He though enjoying the comfortable bed of the Angelus.

Angelus: "Now, leave us."

He didn't asked why and immediately walked out of the room leaving Alex with that monster.

After a few soundless seconds of watching the Angelus's back, this last one finally turned to look at Alex.

Angelus: "Hi."

She simply said while Alex was shivering in fear as he was looking into her deep green eyes.

His heart was beating so fast that it could have jumped out of his chest and his feathers were changing from positions very fast.

However, he managed to talk.

Alex: "W-W-Why did you wanted to see me?"

He nervously asked.

She simply chuckled at his reaction.

Angelus: "Don't be afraid; I just want to talk to you."

Alex looked curiously.

Alex: "Talk to me? About what?"

Angelus: "Oh, I don't know."

She said with looking at her pointing feathers like nails.

Angelus: "Maybe about what you're doing in the cell with your friends?"

Alex gasped as he realized she knew about him healing Blu.

His fear grew bigger as she looked at him with an evil smile on her face that revealed everything.

Alex immediately turned his head and closed his eyes.

Alex: "Please! Don't hurt me!"

He begged in fear of enduring the same torture as Blu.

Suddenly, as he was expecting pain, he only felt a soft touch stroking his face.

He opened his eyes to see in surprise the Angelus softly stroking his face with her wing.

Angelus: "Don't be afraid; I would never torture a beautiful creature like you."

She said with a seductive smile making Alex blushing.

Then, she turned her attention to Alex's stomach still with her smile.

Angelus: "Your stomach looks so soft. Can I touch it?"

Alex: (I'm prisoner; you can do me anything.)

He wanted to say, but preferred keep his mouth shut.

Alex: "Of course, go ahead."

Suddenly, the Angelus removed the ropes from Alex's talons before removing the ones on his body and making light ropes appear and wraps them around his wings and feet before finally tying each one of them to the four corner of the bed.

Alex: "W-What are you doing?"

Suddenly, the Angelus elegantly putted her wing on his fluffy stomach and struck it softly with her seductive smile.

Angelus: "It's very soft."

She said in a gentle yet excited voice.

Alex was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the Angelus who putted her chest against his.

He blushed and closed his eyes.

Alex: (Oh God! Oh God! Her chest is so hot! But I can't do that; she's a monster! Stay focused, Alex! Stay-)

Suddenly, he was brought back to reality by the Angelus who putted him into a kiss.

Alex closed his eyes and enjoyed her tongue battling against his.

Alex: (Mince! (Geez!) Her tongue tastes so good!)

After a whole minute, the Angelus broke the kiss and nuzzled her head into Alex's puffy chest.

Alex moaned happily feeling appreciate.

Nobody ever showed that kind of affection toward him.

Then, she lowered and begun kissing his tummy making him chuckle.

Alex: "That tickles!"

Finally, she went lower and looked at his members.

Without leaving time to Alex to realize what happen, she putted a soft kiss at the tip of his length, producing an erection feeling and making Alex skip a gasp.

The Angelus chuckled as Alex's members went longer at each kiss.

Finally, once his members reached his full longer, she placed herself on Alex looking straightly into his yellow eyes.

Alex: "Are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?"

She quickly nodded her head.

Suddenly, she putted her vagina against Alex's members, putting his penis into her vagina.

The two birds moaned at the feeling.

The Angelus was feeling pain as she was losing her virginity.

Oh, this pain. She LOVED it!

She also enjoyed Alex's cries of pleasure as she humped on him.

Angelus: "Do you love this?"

Alex didn't answered and tried to resist this pleasure the best he can.

He knew it wasn't right, mating with a monster, but he couldn't do anything.

The Angelus kept humping on him until he finally reached his orgasm and released his genital liquid inside her.

She panted in relief just like Alex as this last one was red like a tomato.

Angelus: "Did you love that?"

Despite being tired, Alex managed to answer.

Alex: "Not...Bad..."

Angelus: "Oh, but sweetheart, it hasn't begun yet."

Suddenly, she began humping her vagina into his members again making him moan hard again.

* * *

><p>A whole hour later, Alex climaxed inside the Angelus one more time.<p>

She wasn't even tired.

Angelus: "Ready for round 7, kid?"

She asked to the almost death owl (not really death, but so tired that he will soon lost conscious).

She didn't waited his answer and begun thrusting again.

* * *

><p>Finally, Alex climaxed inside her for the 9th time.<p>

He was now completely unconscious.

The Angelus smiled before finally putting Alex's members out of her now-wet-vagina.

Angelus: "This should prevent you from helping the chosen one for a while."

She said with softly stroking Alex's face with her wing.

Angelus: "Guard! Bring him back to his cell!"

Then, a light guard entered the room and took Alex in his wings, not asking why his members were inflate, and walked out of the room.

Angelus: "I hope he'll wake up soon so that we can do it again."

She said with an evil smile on her grey beak.


	2. Choice

**Here we go for another deleted chapter, guys! This one will tell us what Blu was doing in the first story, after his argument with Jewel, and what made him wanna go back. Along with his fight during the brawl.**

Blu was still looking at the lake shining under the moonlight from a branch. The same one he shared with Jewel who justly flew away after Blu unleashed his rage on her.

The same endless question was in his mind; "Did I made the right choice?"

He didn't know why, but he couldn't feel anything except sadness as he was looking at the lake.

Then, he begun to sing a little song in his head which fit very well with this situation; "Breaking The Habit" by Linkin Park.

Once the song ended, Blu sighed.

Suddenly, he heard a laser sound coming from the Brazil nut groove.

Without losing another second, he immediately flew toward the groove hopping that everybody was alright.

* * *

><p>Later on, and after passing by his nest to take his headband along with his fanny pack, Blu was standing on a branch looking at the Red Dragons facing the blue tribe along with his friends.<p>

Suddenly, he saw Jewel putting herself in front of Mauro and telling him that he will not touch him.

He felt very touched at this right moment, but it soon changed to shock as Mauro ordered to one of the gangsters to shoot Jewel which he was about to do.

As soon as the gangster shot a laser with his gun, Blu threw a fireball which intercepted the laser and made everybody look at Blu.

He then flew down to be happily reunited with Jewel and provocated the Red Dragons.

Immediately after, a brawl exploded between the Red Dragons and the blue tribe along with Blu's friends.

While his friends were fighting the gangsters, Blu was fighting with Mauro.

The two opponents were looking at each other with provocating looks.

Mauro: "Ready to die, birdy?"

Blu: "Not tonight, moron!"

He said with charging at Mauro who did the same.

Once they touched each other, they begun sending kicks and punches which they both dodged or blocked.

Eventually, their fists made impact with the same force sending both of them a few meters away from each other.

Then, Mauro took a laser gun from his inventory and shoot at Blu who justly threw a fireball which made impact with the laser for an explosion which made a lot of smoke on the field.

Once the smoke dissiped, Mauro was surprised to see that Blu was no longer there.

Suddenly, he turned to see Blu charging at him.

He didn't had time to react as Blu made impact with his body and naled him to the ground.

Then, it begun; Blu nailed Mauro's arms to the ground with his talons and begun punching him repeaditely in the face.

Each punch was injuring his face.

Eventually, Mauro's face was beginning to get covered in blood.

What Blu didn't knew was that all his friends were looking at him behind shocked to see him beating Mauro in cold blood.

Blu: "YOU LIKE THIS?! YOU LIKE TO COME AFTER ME AND TRY TO KILL MY FRIEND?!"

He screamed as he continued to beat Mauro who had black eyes and blood all over his face.

Finally, as he as about to deliver the final punch, Jewel grabbed his wing to stop him and the two shared a hug like in the chapter.


	3. Blu's new father

**This deleted scene takes place during the tribe getting ready to attack the Red Dragons.**

Blu and Jewel were standing on a branch, looking at the two tribes along with the Amazon creatures getting ready to attack the Red Dragon's camp.

Jewel turned to look at Blu.

Jewel: "Blu, you're sure that everything will be alright?"

Blu turned to look at the worry in her eyes.

Blu: "Everything will be alright; I promise."

These words were enough to make Jewel smile warmly at Blu.

Jewel: "I have to go now; my mom needs me for something."

Blu nodded.

Blu: "Go on; I'll join you later."

This being said, Jewel immediately flew off to go join her mother as Blu was looking at her with a smile on his beak.

Suddenly, he heard a flapping noise behind him and turned around to see the tribe's leader, Eduardo, landing on the branch close to him.

Eduardo: "Hum, hello, Blu."

This last one didn't took time to answer him and went directly at the subject.

Blu: "Why did you came here? To insult me? To mock my human traits again?"

He asked in an annoyed tone.

Eduardo looked at the ground with a guilty look before looking at Blu again.

Eduardo: "No; I came here to... apologize."

Hearing this, Blu looked at him with a surprised look.

Blu: "Apologize? About what?"

Eduardo: "For, well, for everything I've done to you since you arrived here. I'm sorry; I didn't took time to see who you really were because of my hate toward humans. I though that you would act as an enemy because you lived with them. And also because you were captivating my daughter while I wanted her to mate with a true wild bird like Roberto. I was wrong; you are as brave and trustworthy than any one in my tribe. And, if my daughter falls for you, I would be really proud to have you as my son-in-law."

Hearing this, Blu putted a surprised look on his face as he honestly always wanted to have a father, a bird, not a human, but never truly had to chance to.

Even though things haven't been pretty well at first, Blu knew that Eduardo was a good man and would truly like to have him as his father-in-law.

Without thinking Blu jumped to Eduardo, putting him into a hug which Eduardo returned to him.

Suddenly, Rafael arrived on the branch, interrupting the moment.

Rafael: "Guys! Everybody's ready for the attack!"

Eduardo: "Okay! Come on, Blu; let's go!"

He obeyed and the three birds flew to go join the others for the attack.


End file.
